Unusual
by haven13
Summary: Zero and Seiren make an unusual couple ne? But interesting nonetheless. 36 ficlets featuring a rare pairing.


**AN: I know I need to work on my story Wolven and I will be, but today I decided that my one shots also need to get done so I will be doing both. A new chapter of Wolven will be posted every weekend as promised. Thanks. **

**I will admit that while writing this it has become a close second to my love of Zero/Sayori. I'm sure all of the parings I have promised to write will be the same. I'll come to love them too. ^^  
><strong>

**36 small word drabbles for Zero and Seiren; cause the more I think about it the more I think she should have someone too. And who better than the person most like her yet completely different? Some are related and some are just random, some are AU some are not. Just to let you know. Slight OCC. I will get better at writing Seiren. **

**For Dave, I hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mistletoe<strong> - She wondered why humans had such odd traditions. Aido-san squealed again as Kaname, who for some reason decided to become one with the human holiday joy, told her that Aido was right.

She couldn't leave the mistletoe until someone kissed her. It wouldn't have been a problem; she could stand for long amounts of time but she was blocking the door into the class room. Seiren wondered if anyone wanted to go to class bad enough to even think of kissing her. She doubted it.

It seemed to have been hours when the doors burst open and an irritated looking prefect barged inside. Zero Kiryu, with his silver hair and angry lavender eyes marched up to Kaname and demanded to know why they weren't in class. Seiren did not react; it was the boys job to make sure they were where they were suppose to be. She could not fault his bad mood. After a short explanation she could see the waves of dark coming off the hunter. He thought it was a stupid, as she did. He stared at the vampires for a moment before moving to her and ducking his head. The light brush of his lips over her cheek made her blink.

"There! Now go to class!"

**Shocked**- Aido looked shocked as Zero, the cold prefect, leaned down and kissed Seiren on the cheek. Blinking his baby blues he gaped and could have sworn Seiren blushed before making her way calmly into the class room. The sound of Zero yelling is what brought him back and made him scurry in after Seiren.

**Unfair(AU)- **He thought it was unfair that she had to follow without complaint. She went along with every thing like a robot, as if she had no choice. He wondered if she ever wanted to do her own thing; if Kaname let her. He watched as she followed behind Kaname and Yuki. Then Shiki and Rima. Aido and Ruka. Zero titled his head. That was another thing. She didn't have anyone. No guys looked her way, even day class guys didn't. It was unfair for a girl that beautiful to be alone.

**Heat- **Zero laid in his bed panting softly. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his skin flushed a light pink. He didn't know what was wrong, he had been fine last night and now he felt as if there was fire under his skin. His sleeping pants felt tight over him; arousal screamed through him. He had tried to pleasure himself but found himself to sensitive for his hand. He shivered and swallowed thickly as the door of his room opened; Cross and Kaito stood there silently before approaching.

"Zero..." Cross began and stopped looking for once unsure and nervous. It was Kaito that took control by reaching out and lifting Zero from bed. He ignored the hiss from the silver haired boy and hauled him to the door.

"Come on Zero time to get laid." he said in a sing-song voice. Zero looked at him confused and tried to pull away. He failed and Kaito pulled him along out of the doors and outside. Across the campus and to the large doors of the Moon dorm. Kaname and Kain stood there looking serious and grave. If it had not been for Kaito holding on to him he would have already run for this hills. As it was he damn well tried until Kain lifted him from Kaito and Kaname talked with Cross.

"Don't worry Headmaster, I'll take care of it and while he is here no harm will fall on him. This is a difficult time for every vampire and we want to do what we can to help." Zero nearly laughed, he couldn't fathom Kaname trying to help him but a rough squeeze from Kain made him keep his thoughts to himself. He watched with dismay as the headmaster agreed and the two hunters left him in the care of a pureblood prick...vampire and one of his dick sucking...right hand men. If he was anyone else he would have cried. Instead he remained silent as they moved him inside and though a room filled with vampires he knew. They all watched him and he glared back. Up the stairs and down a hall to the last door. Kain put him down and he looked at Kaname a sharp insult on his tongue but was cut off.

"All your questions will be answered by her, she is going through the same thing and offered to help you." He droned and pushed open the doors. The smell of arousal and ginger rushed at him and he stepped inside all thoughts of running fleeing his head. The doors shut and he looked around, it was a plain room, violet and clean. A movement on the bed caught his attention. He moved closer and blinked almost stunned. On the bed laid an ashy haired vampire in very little clothing. He recognized her as Seiren. She looked up at him with hazy eyes and sat up.

"Kiryu-san. You are in heat as well correct?" she sounded controlled and unfazed but her eyes raked over him and sang with lust. As she moved close pulling him by his hand onto her bed he only had one question.

"What is heat?"

**Dream catcher- **It was small, circular and light gray. The white strings criss crossing the center reminded her of a spider's web. She touched them softly and looked up at him ignoring the stares of the other Nigh class and Day class students.

"Yuki said you haven't been able to sleep. It's a dream catcher my brother made for me when we were little." His voice was gruff but she could here the nervous catch. She nodded and tucked the circle in her jacket for safe keeping.

**Broken- **Seiren thought it was obvious how broken he was. His eyes reminded her of shattered glass; beautiful and dangerous. Was her leader really that blind? Didn't he realize that pushing a broken boy could have disastrous consequences. Maybe that was why she did it. To protect her master from himself should he push the hunter to far. Either way she would never be able to deny that she had left a note for him in the stable he loved so much. She had warned him that Kaname-sama was planning something for the night of the ball, what he did with that knowledge was up to him. She found herself hoping that it didn't break him more.

**Beautiful (AU)- **It was a shame such a cold girl was so beautiful. If it wasn't for the fact that she would never leave her master Zero could almost say he would have approached her with what Kaito called 'romantic intent' but she was who she was and he was himself. It would never happen but god would it be beautiful if it did.

**Thrilling(AU)- **Running through the rain with him was thrilling. Running far from the prying eyes of school mates and leaders was amazing. The feeling of his hand in hers made her want to smile. Being with Zero was thrilling and full of wonder. Running away with him would be an adventure she was ready to go on.

**Spell(AU)- **He watched as the girls walked in. All dressed in black and looking like sin. Looking to his friend, Kain, he saw he was entrapped in the amber gaze of one of them. He shrugged. Oh well, if Kain wanted to go there that was fine with him. Leaning back he continued to drink his soda, still watching the girls. They amazed him; each too different for this place. Yuki said they were witches and Ruka heartily agreed but Zero didn't believe in witches. They were a fable and didn't mean anything. Sighing he rose and made his way out, he had to get his calculus book before the bell rang. Half way there he noticed a shape beside his locker. It took him a moment to identify it as one of the 'witch' girls. He shrugged and stepped beside her not caring as he opened the locker.

"Aren't you afraid of the big bad witch?" she asked and he couldn't help his laugh. He grabbed his book and slammed the locker shut.

"Witches aren't real." she looked at him, violet eyes shining. She looked like she knew something he didn't and he didn't like it as she stepped close ashy hair letting out whispers of darkness.

"You mean like vampires?" he looked at her and unconsciously ran his tongue over the fangs that decorated his mouth usually out of sight. He stared at her until a smile dance to his face. A vampire and a witch.

"You better have some strong magic to ensnare me witch." he whispered and she nodded.

"I do have a special spell, would you like to see?" and he did.

**Sneeze(AU)- **She sneezed again and almost let out a groan with the pain that accompanied it. She hated being sick and the feeling of weakness that accompanied it. Pulling her jacket tighter around her she tried to pay attention to the teacher until a small box of tissues was shoved at her nose.

"Here." she looked and nodded to the silver haired new boy.

"Thank y-"

"Don't. Your about to sneeze." she blinked and opened her mouth to argue, it didn't feel like it. And then she sneezed.

"Told ya."

**Contagious- ** He wondered if having a stick up ones ass was contagious. If so, he knew where Kaname's body guard got it from. At the same time he wondered if stupidity was contagious, if so, he knew why he was suddenly thinking the ash haired girl was kind of pretty in the lunar light. He really needed to stop hanging around Kaito.

**Courage - "**You have courage Kiryu."

"I was terrified."

"Yet you did it anyway?"

"...I had to."

"Then you have more courage than I thought."

**Faerie- **She wanted to vanish. She had nearly lost it when Kaname-sama had told Aido-san that having her partake in the holiday festivities was a good idea. She had bore it though and here she was, surrounded by various students in a variety of masks and costumes. Large sheer wings strapped to her back and far too short dress. She was humiliated but she would be damned if she showed it. She stood tall and seemingly emotionless. Then a flash of silver caught her eye. Looking discreetly she nearly gaped as the silver haired hunter glared at Kaname-sama.

" Body guards aren't dolls to dress up." She almost hugged him.

**Breath- **(AU) She had resigned herself to die here in this foreign land in a building that crumbled down around her. The strain of holding her breath began to pain her chest. She shed a tear closing her eyes tightly. She would die here. If the building didn't crush her and kill her the poison gas in the air would, she had no mask; she couldn't hold her breath much longer. She felt the pain of her leg begin to throb again, the bullet wound incapacitating her. Dimly she felt a movement next to her; she opened her eyes intent on looking into the eyes of the enemy. Instead she saw a boy in a uniform like hers only black. The uniform of regular soldiers, she looked at her own white, it marked her as special ops. Her ashy eyes moved to him. His silver hair stained red with rubies and onyx ash lay on his pale face, a black mask covered his mouth and nose. Light marlot eyes met hers and she felt a pang of sorrow. He was lovely.

He said something and lifted a pale hand to the mask on his face. His hand shook. She watched, eyes widening, as he lifted it off. She opened her mouth wanting to shout at him. 'Put it back on you idiot!' but no words came out and she gazed at him as he placed it firmly over her mouth. He nodded slightly and she took a breath tasting blood on her lips. Her eyes moved to his mouth. Blood slunk from it in a slow but steady trail marking his lips and chin. Her heart squeezed and she nearly cried out as she looked at his body. Covered in blood and bullets. He smiled slightly and leaned close; beautiful eyes dimming already. A spark lit above them; a marker, the tube in his hand. A voice, soft and strong for a dying boy.

"Live." and watching him lose life, eyes going blank and skin gray, she breathed hearing approaching footsteps of her comrades who had seen the flare. She closed her eyes with new determination and breathed. As she was lifted she reached blindly to the boy her hand closing over his name badge ripping it off and clinging to it.

She would live. For him. For a strange boy who gave her his last breath. For a soldier named Zero Kiryu.

**Apologize-(AU) **He sighed and moved to the ever stoic girl. As much as it pained him he had to say it. If only to make sure he didn't have to sleep in their very uncomfortable couch...again.

"I'm sorry, I apologize for being an ass and making you bake 67 cakes when we only needed 5."

**Magic- **Seiren didn't believe in magic. Yet as the silver haired hunter twirled her in the the darkness of the forest, dim moonlight shining on his pale skin, she thought he seemed made of it. Pure moon magic.

**Needles- **Zero blinked and simply stood frozen in his door way his ties half way undone and caught between his fingers. He watched as on his bed the body guard of his enemy sat a ball of violet yarn at her side and knitting needles working quickly on the long yarn creation hanging off the side of his pillow. She looked up at him for only a moment before continuing her work. He closed his eyes and after a short discussion with himself decided he was much to tired to give a damn about why she was there. He would ask later, for now he moved to the bed tossing his jacket away and nudged her.

"Move over and don't poke me with those monster needles."

**Dying- **It was quite possible she was dying. The tight feeling in her chest signaled loss of breath and the fluttering of her heart and stomach could not be good signs.

Ruka watched and made a note to inform Seiren of the symptoms of a 'crush'...after the silver boy moved back to his own dorm. For now watching Seiren react to him with no clue was amusing. She looked like she thought she was dying.

**Names- **"Ohhhhh How about Mikki Mikki?"

"..."

"For the last time Aido-dumbshit, I am not letting you name our baby!"

"Seiren would let me... right Seiren?"

"..."

**Fate- **They both looked at it as they stood on opposite sides of the battle ground. It curled and twisted tangled and writhed but there was no denying who the other end was attached to. The thin red string was tied to Zero's middle finger and to Seiren's wrist. As they looked at each other in midst of war, ash met marlot, they both had the same thought.

'Fate's a bitch."

**Masquerade- **His mask hid his sorrow and she thought it suited him. A simple black mask with a small red droplet on the corner. It set off his porcelain skin and moon dust hair, the deeper colors in his eyes coming forth and making his eyes a sweet wine color. If she had been anyone else she would have swooned over the handsome hunter, as it was she was not anyone else. She was a vampire who served the man he loathed. As such she shut out the feeling trying worm its way into her cold heart, her mask went back in place; she ignored that it felt as if it was harder to do this time. She placed it firmly and went on with her masquerade of indifference as he moved across the floor with a grace reserved for only her kind.

**Please- **(AU) Everyone, vampire and human alike stood with wide eyes and dropped jaws. In the middle of the room stood the young woman named Seiren, her hair in place and looking cold. In front of her, on his knees, was Zero Kiryu. He looked indifferent and his eyes betrayed nothing as he lifted a purple monstrosity up to her. It was a large stuffed puppy with lavender and white fur, a bone saying 'I love you' and large bows and frills of purple lace. It was large and hideously girly. He gave a sigh.

"Please?"

Eyes grew wider as, with a movement as quick a snake, Seiren reached out and snatched the purple monster from him, clutching it to her chest. Her answer was clear. Many people passed out from shock.

**Blind- **(AU) People said he only loved her because he couldn't see her. They said she was plain and her hair was cut in an inelegant way. Her face too sharp and her body too hard. Her eyes were flat and she was far too pale. Her voice was emotionless, they said they didn't know how he could stand it. She asked him. He smiled that smile of his and moved close to her fleeing along the way.

He said there were right.

He loved her because he couldn't see her. When he had been able to see he hadn't been able to love anyone. He said his blindness was a blessing; not so he couldn't see her but so he could. So he could see underneath. He said she was exotic, running his soft fingers over her cheeks, her hair was perfect, not so long he got his hands tangled in it but long enough for him to enjoy running his fingers through it. He said her face was sweet, the curve of her chin most found harsh, he felt as soft and almost awkward. Her body was something he had memorized, and the last thing he would use to describe the gentle curves of her and the sweet dips he found as he ran his hands over her naked skin was hard. Soft, feminine, gentle and velvet were closer; that is when he could think at all while touching her. He said her eyes were fine, even if they fell flat of emotion her body spoke volumes to make up for them. His skin was pale too, why should he care? He said her voice was so far from emotionless it wasn't even funny. He could tell from her voice when she was happy, sad, angry and lustful, he didn't know how they couldn't hear it, but in a way he was glad that couldn't.

Yes, they were right he said, but wrong at the same time. If he was blind then they were dead. He didn't envy their sight not when it led them away from the woman at his side. He was fine with darkness as long as she was there.

She never listened to them again. She had her answers. Her lover couldn't see but they were blind.

**Ball- **She blinked looking at the small photo in her hand. She was confused, how had this happened. She shifted and fled the room the picture dropping to the floor in her haste. Ruka and Rima watched her disappear before picking it up. They both looked surprised. It was a picture of the ball a few months ago.

Seiren in her pretty black dress being twirled by a tall silver haired man they realized was the one and only Zero Kiryu. They looked good together, moon light highlighting their pale skin and bright eyes. They looked beautiful, and small smiles were present on both faces where indifference was the usual expression. They slipped it under her door later after she had wondered the house claiming to be on duty for Kaname but secretly looking behind things and under rugs. They assumed she was looking for it and the smile on her face as she finally went back to her room proved it to the two girls. They decided to suggest another ball soon.

**Almost- **"You almost have it, here move like this."

"...Kiryu."

"What?"

"Your hands are still on my hips."

"Hm...so they are. Is that a problem?"

"..."

"Didn't think so."

**Surprised- (AU) **He was surprised that was for sure. The small box on his desk made him paranoid and he swiftly looked around noticing the other students giving his desk the same look he was. Someone gave him a Valentine's day chocolate? He grimaced and sat picking up the silver box before chancing it and opening the thing. Inside lay a ball of white chocolate with a red string tied around it. He picked it up and looked at his best friend, Yuki, with a question in his eyes. She blinked almost stunned.

"It's a fate chocolate." she said, " the red string of fate." He looked back at the chocolate and frowned feeling eyes on his back. He turned slightly looking over his shoulder and caught the eyes of the ever silent Seiren. She looked away quickly and he smiled slightly before untying the string and popping the chocolate in his mouth. Now she looked surprised.

**Jump-(AU) **"Just jump Zero-kun! Seiren-chan will catch you." Zero glared at the people on the ground from his perch in the high tree. The older girl who had been nominated to catch him looked up and held out her arms her face blank. He shimmied away and pouted.

"No! I'm staying up here away from you guys. Your annoying." he huffed and curled on the branch hearing sounds of the other kids leaving. He relaxed until he felt a presence behind him. Turning he saw the older girl in the branch next to him. He blinked and she looked at him.

"If I had known that being in a tree was what it took for them to leave me alone I would have done so long ago." she said in a plain and emotionless voice. He snorted but relaxed again letting her stay in his tree.

**Alibi- **"I was walking and an old lady told me she needed to find her cat so I helped her but while i was looking I was abducted by...aliens and transported to a planet with candy trees and jelly roads. They probed me and let me go, I tried coming back but Yuki needed me to pick out her wedding dress and I just had to...try some on? Anyway then I wondered in the woods singing like a princess and I was finally able to find my way here." Headmaster Cross raised an eyebrow at the explanation given to him by Zero.

"You may go." Zero nodded and left, the headmaster catching his voice as he walked away.

"That's the last time I let you come up with my alibi." he said dryly and an unexpected female voice answered.

"You doubt my skills? It was very much believable. Kaname-same believed it with ease."

"I'm sure he did Seiren-koi."

Headmaster Cross snorted at Zero's sarcasm and went back to reading.

**Laugh- **His laugh reminded her of first winter snow. Soft and pure. It made her hurt inside knowing he hardly made the pleasing sound. She let herself wonder if she could make him laugh. She would catch it and keep it in a frozen jar so she could hear it forever, then she realized what she was thinking and shut the thoughts down.

**Partner- **(AU) "We are partners Kiryu-san." she said flatly as the boy looked at her annoyed. He grunted and moved his feet off of the stall door as she looked around the barn. She wondered if her teacher had gone insane to pair her with this uncouth boy for riding lessons. She was a champion rider already, he would make her lag behind. He looked at her with a dark look as if reading her mind and stood brushing hay off his black jeans. She noticed the warn look to them and then the boots he wore. Riding boots. She frowned and watched as he reached over over grabbing a black cowboy hat from above the door.

"Alright come on." he said gruffly leading her to the stall in the back, a large white horse inside. She blinked, was he crazy?

"That's white lily you idiot. We can't ride her, she's terrible. Angry and mean." He sent her a glare that could freeze hell over.

"Don't say shit about my horse. I ain't got no problem ridin' her." she shivered at his tone and moved to his side as he crooned to the white animal. When he swung into the saddle she expected the horse to buck him off she did all others but was surprised when the horse simple neighed and tapped her foot. He looked down at her looking for all the world like a cowboy from hell and held out a hand.

"Hurry up." she took it and swung up and before long they were riding freely the wind running over them and smiles on their faces. No words were needed between them as they rode and even as they came back and unsaddled white lily they stayed silent. Until she turned and watched as he bent to grab a buckle that had fallen. White lily snuck behind him and in a flash had a hold of his silver hair. He rose slowly and sent the horse a glare.

"Ima go bald if you keep trying to eat my hair." Seiren couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. Perhaps being his partner wasn't so bad.

**Slightly disturbed- **Kain, Aido, Shiki and Kaname stared at the book laying on the table. The words Kama Sutra were printed in black and the white cover depicted a drawing of a couple intwined in passion. They all blinked in union. Kain finally reached out and opened it. Some pages were marked with pink sticky notes and others were dog eared. Some even had checks with the word 'Success' printed neatly beside the name. They weren't sure if they should be turned on or scared. Just as they went to the front cover and find out a name as to who owned the book a small pale hand picked it up. They turned quickly and met with a sight that left them all shocked.

Seiren, the emotionless girl with ashy hair and eyes, looked up at the always scowling Zero Kiryu with a slight pink tint to her cheeks as she held out the book to a marked page.

"I thought we could try the biting dragon next." Zero looked at the page she held out and nodded.

"Looks painful, you sure?" She nodded and he made a sound of consent as she took his hand and lead him up the stairs. A door slamming made Kain go green.

"I'm not really sure if I should be turned on or slightly disturbed." Shiki nodded.

"I'll go with a combination of the two." ,the two walked away Kaname and Aido still frozen. More than slightly disturbed.

**I'm in- **"Alright. I'm in." he said softly against her neck. She nodded and calming her husky breath looked at the book at her side.

"Ok, now just wrap your arm around my hips and...well you know." he nodded and blew at the stands of hair falling in his flushed face. He wrapped his arm around her hips and tugged softly moaning against her skin as he felt himself slide deeper. She gasped and looked at him eyes bright as he moved faster.

"Biting dragon..." he looked at her and laughed before finishing the sentence.

"Success." she bit his lip and raised a brow.

"Dancing Snake next?" no hesitation.

"I'm in."

**Crush- **"Ruka-sama says I have a...crush on you." Zero looked surprised, "but she did not adequately explain what a crush is. I realized that in order to under stand I should as the person in which I have this...condition for." Seiren looked up at him and he sat down sighing.

"It means you have a romantic interest in someone of either the same or opposite sex." she nodded, "It means that you want to be close to this person and be with them in a loving and romantic sense. Like Yuki with Kaname-teme." she nodded again and looked at him.

"So now you will be my romantic interest?" Zero went still before nodding.

"So it seems."

**Optimism- **"I could just drown in your optimism Seiren-chan."

"It is only a fact. Zero Kiryu, though he may accept my 'crush', will not return such feelings. He is in love with Yuki-sama."

"Your dense. Hunter boy never tolerates girls having affection for him, yet you get to follow him around and give him things? Why do you think he lets you do that?"

"I do not know, but it is not because he returns my feelings and is unsure of how to let me know."

"Baka."

**Gargoyle- **He reminded them of a gargoyle as he sat by her side. Pale and unmoving watching the heart monitor and on edge to attack if anything threatened her as she lay in the third day of her coma. He would sit there forever if he had to, they knew, just so she would see him when she woke and wake him from stone slumber.

**Worse- **Circling each other, ignoring the confused gazes of the others watching as the battle ended, they took in each other.

He was tall and lean, with ivory skin and powerful way of movement. His hair made of diamonds, and his eyes of fine wine rich in flavor. His mouth looked almost sensual and she wondered what his long fingered hands would feel like on her.

She was small and curved. Pearl skin and light steps. Her hair made of winter ash and eyes like sparkling fog. Her mouth looked plump and full of life, he imagined what her skin would feel like.

Locking eyes they nodded and moved closer the string connecting them purring happily. As they stood almost pressed against each other.

"I could be worse." he said, voice moving over her like black satin. She nodded.

"I agree." she said in a voice like cherry blossoms, soft yet strong.

* * *

><p><strong>I believe I shall be making a couple one-shots based a about two ficlets from here. This will, again, not interfere with my publishing of Wolven. Review? Pwease? <strong>


End file.
